The Souls of Two Lovers
by December's Morose
Summary: Inuyasha cross. Eversence the night of Danny's 15th birthday he's been having transformations of the oddest kind when he remembers points of his past life and a blind uncontrollable demon rage to kill and what happens when Dan gets news of this. review
1. Happy Birthday

_**THE SOULS OF TWO LOVERS**_

**CHP 1 :_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY_**

"Okay...why do i have to wear this bandana on my head?" asked a raven-haired halfa who was being led to his house by his best friend Tucker Foley.

"You'll have to wait and see man" he opened a door and it was all dark.  
Danny took the bandana off his head and tripped over something when the lights turned on to see his family and sam wearing party hats and a presents with a cake in the backround as he looked up at them from the floor.

"Jeez even on you're birthday you're still a dork...but then again you're my dork" said his sister Jazz

"Today's my birthday?...well i guess that explains almost...everything" replied danny as Sam helped him off the floor.

Danny's presents were a DSL notebook(computer)  
a new version of DOOMED  
a model rocket  
NASA posters  
The latest evenescence cd" the open door " with extra songs curtisy of Sam  
a small version of Jacks jumpsuit with jacks face on it " curtiosy of jack(who else )  
a Planner ( curtiosy of Jazz) who else again

when it was time for Danny to blow out his fifteen candles, everybody was glanced around him

"Make a wish son" called out Jack

Danny looked at his cake and thought to himself

_wow...my fifteen birthday...what should a fifteen year old half ghost should wish for..._he looked back at his parents  
_i wish that i could let them know my secret and everything would be alright and not the next hit of Oprah or Dr.phil  
_he slightly chuckled to himself  
_...and i wish someone could understand me and feel what im going through._  
He blew out all fifteen candles as everyone cheered

The moon was odly larger and brighter tonight as fifteen year old danny fenton was tossing and turnin is his sleep

_**DANNYS POV**_

_**the picture of his dream looked so realistic, A beautiful young woman who looked almost twenty with long raven black hair tied up and bangs covering her forhead. A white robe-top with long sleeves, blood-red bilowy pants, she had a beautiful white skin but her eyes were a beautiful brown but solem as pink flower petals were blowing in the scence**_

_**"why did you betray me inuyasha" said the woman to danny**_

_**"What?" then she was struck down on her shoulder as she gave out a cry in pain.**_

"KIKYO!" yelled danny as he shot up straight from his bed to find that his hair was could have been down to his mid-thigh and his hands had dangerously long nails.

"Danny are you alright?" came his mom, dad, and sister in his doorway.

"yep," said Danny with the covers over him,"just had a bad dream that's all"

" Well alright i suggest you get ready for school sweety," said Maddie as she and Jack left  
"Jazz," his sister came to him.

"Yeah danny what's up" then danny removed the covers from his head and Jazz looked a little shocked  
" Whoah Danny what happened?" she said as she grabbed his hands and examined his claws.

"I don't know but in my dream...there was this woman who called me inuyasha...for some reason...i think i known her forever...just something about her...and i think her name was kikyo"

" Well i guess that's why you screamed it out loud then huh?"

"Yeah i guess " Danny looked down at his hands and they were back to normal. He digged inside his drawer and pulled out a pair of sciszzers (sp?) and went into his bathroom.

"Danny what are you doing?"

" Well wouldn't be kinda awkward if i started parading across the town with hair all the way down my butt?"

Jazz agreed and left his room.

a half hour later...he greeted sam and Tucker and started walking with them to school.

Danny told them about the dream and his "change in appearance"

" Wow Danny...that's freaky...but then again by your life standards its maybe normal." started Sam

"Yeah but even by MY life standards its still awkward...espeacially with that girl"

" Oh speaking of girls...we have a new one that transferred from Japan" replied Tucker as they walked throught the school doors

" How do you know that?" asked Danny and Tucker just simply motioned his PDA at his face  
" Oh yeah...right."

Danny suddnely stopped dead in his tracks as he gazed upon a beautiful girl with a black and white bandana. a red tank top and black bilowy pants, she looked exactly identical to the girl in his dream aside from the clothes and bandana and long black fingernails.

_its...its HER...Kikyou?_

Danny started walking toward her as his friends looked a bit worried and followed

She was putting away her books in her locker and she looked up at him

" Uh...hi" she stated

" ki...kikyou?" said Danny silently

At the sound of that name her eyes opened up more

_GIRLS POV_

_how does he know my true name...and why does he look so familiar?"_

" Uhh...my names Amaya but Amy for short you?" she said with her deep soft voice

" Oh. Uh sorry bout that...im danny...nice to meet you so im guessing you're the new girl

" Yes...nice to meet you Danny " they shook hands. At the touch of they're grip she mused to herself

_This boy...it cant be...im just too sure that its...Inuyasha's reincarnation!_"

she frowned a bit

" Hey you okay" he asked

" Oh fine" she said quickly as Paulina appeared

" Oh no" said Sam slappin her hand to her forehead.

" Hi...you must be the new girl...let me give you some tips...hang with us and youre on the A-list ...but stay away from these losers" Paulina said in a preppy latina acsent

" bitch" Sam mumbled

"WHAT did you say freak!"

" I said that you're a bitch not like its anything new"

"You better watch it or I'll claw your eyes out" she said as she held out her hand then Amy grabbed it

" Hey " said Paulina as Amy was examining her nails

" What are you doing?"

" You actually think these are treatning...you couldnt even cut through wet toliet paper with these." said Amy

" WHAT!" shouted Paulina

" Listen up!" Amy said sterny then put her nails to a locker.

" you wanna see REAL claws" then she effortlessy tore the front part of the locker with her claws and it didnt even leave a scractch or dent on her nails as everyone had a dumbfound look on their face. Espeacially Paulina.

" Dont mess with me or these babies are gonna tear your little fragile heart out and I'll use your BONES AS TOOTHPICS" and she growled the last words.

Then Paulina ran off as everyone stared at her.

" What are YOU lookin at?" then everyone looked away.

Amy turned toward the gang as Tucker spoke up breaking the awkward silence

" Holy shit dude" she giggled at his remark

" Okay now that was simply pure BAD ASS !" said Sam, " Welcome to the group."

" Thanks" said Amy.


	2. Betrayel?

_**CHP 2 : BETRAYEL?**_

During class...Danny caught Amy stealing some glances at him and she practically avoided him all day.

" Jeesh...i wonder what's her problem" Danny mused.

-

Later that night the trio walked around the park.

" Guys I think something"s up with her?" said Danny

" Like what" replied Sam

" Well...she practically tried to avoid me...and was pretty short-tempered with me ...like i did something to her"

" Everyone has their secrets...and you should know that better than anyone" then a wisp of blue smoke escaped Dannys mouth

But instead of a ghost...a large centipede that was like40ft long with a womans torso and face appeared.

" You" she said in a witchy voice, then danny turned into Danny Phantom

" Yeah what of it ugly"

" I shall kill you as for my revenge HANYOU" she charged at him but an arrow that was glowing purple shot her and she vaporized completey.

Everyone looked to where the arrow was shot and standing on a tree limb...was a girl who had Long free-flowing black and white hair, bangs, dog ears on her head, a wooden bow, and she had the same outfit as the girl in Danny's dream except for pants was red short shorts with white ribbon trailing her thigh, read bilowy leggings and bare feet...she also had the same features as Kikyou.

She lept from the tree to face Danny and only frowned at him

" Hey thanks for the save...what was that thing anway?'

" It was a demon." she said sternly

" A demon...but why did she call me ' hanyou' whatever that means

" Hanyou is a half-demon you should already know that...Inuyasha."

"What!"

" You know what i mean...unless you don't remember." she said as she clenced her hands to his arms

" Remember what? Let me guess...you're Kikyou, right ?" he said cockingly.

The look on her face became even angrier as she clenched tighther on Danny and shocked him violently as he yelled and reverted back to human form and was thrown back, and Kikyou pointed her arrow at him.

" Have you no shame! Do you not even have the simplest respect for me after what you did!"

" I didn't do anything!" said Danny

"LIAR!" she shot an arrow at danny's shirt pinning him to a tree. Now her eyes filled with hatred.

" You always lied. And to think I actually belived you.YOU DECIETFULL BASTARD!" she shot another arrow at his other sleeve pinning both his sholders.

" Lied at what! How did I decieve you!" Defensed Danny.

" Do you not even remember all those years ago, when you promised to be with me...to become human for me...when you loved me!" now tears welled up in her eyes.

" Now hold up," started Sam," how many years are we talking?"

She sighed," Over Five-hundread and fifty years ago."

" How...Danny's only fifteen." replied Sam

" His body may be fifteen but his soul...the soul who took advantage of me...the soul who betrayed me...the sould who loved me...and i loved back," She sobbed and dropped down on her knees as tears were streaming from her face.

Danny looked down upon her and had pity in his eyes for her.

"Hey...i may not know exactly what had happened between...whatever...but if theres someway i can help?"

"Help?" she got up and pointed her arrow at him.

" You can help me by seeing you DEAD!"

Suddenly Valerie came into the scene and aimed her gun at Kikyou.

" YOU LEAVE DANNY ALONE!" Valerie cried as she shot like a tazer thing at Kikyou's back as she slumped to the ground only saying," I believed in you..."

"KIKYOU!" bellowed Danny as his entire being was pulsating and his hair was growin longer al the way to his mid- thigh again, he grew his claws, but this time he had ears similar to Kikyou's.

He escaped the arrows that still had his shirt pinned( so he's wearing skins) as he leapt in the sky...his skin glistening in the moonlight as he leapt to Kikyou picking her up.

" Kikyou...KIKYOU!" He looked up at Valerie with...tears( thats right folks) tears in his eyes.  
"Valerie...what did you do?" he asked her

" You...you know its ME!"

" Yes i do now please tell me what did you do!"

" Why do you even care? She tried to kill you...she wanted to see you dead-"  
" I LOVE HER!" he bellowed out. Then an awkward silence fell.

" Please what did you do to her?"

" She got electricuted...she wake up in a few." she said solemly as Danny picked her up bridal style.

" Danny what are you doing?" asked Sam

" Taking her to my house...i cant leave her" he said sternly.

"Fine but we're coming" said Valerie

"Okay...meet you at my place" then Danny lept 30 ft in the air toward his house. While thinking to himself.

_What am i doing...What AM I ...What kind of history did we have?_

he looked down at Kikyou's peacefull face...but he could still see strife.

_But nomatter what I AM going to find out._

" What is up with Danny?" asked Valerie on her hover board with Sam and Tucker on it too.  
" Well Val, you're just going to wait for him to tell you." said Sam while they were following Danny and Vaerie looked at him

_Danny...what's happening to you?"_


	3. The Mysterious Death of Kikyou

_**CHP 3: THE MYSTERIOUS DEATH OF THE GREAT PRIESTESS: KIKYOU**_

The gang reached Danny's house and he pounded on the door as Jazz opened it

" Danny...please you could just knock not-" she noticed his transformation and the girl he was carrying...and that he wasn't wearing a top.

" You need to do some SERIOUS explaning young man." Jazz ordered.

" Later," he said and Danny's parents come to the door

" Danny...What happened to you?" his mother asked worried

" I don't know but I need to know from her" he said glancing a Kikyou.

" Danny you know unauthourized person-"

" Mom...please this means alot to me" he pleaded. Maddie looked at her sons eyes then sighed

" you can let her rest in your room," Danny headed toward the stairs as his parents caught a look at his hair...then glanced back at each other.

Well the good new is that Danny's parents didnt see his ears and claws.  
Danny rested Kikyou on his bed as the moonlight glistened on her face. He got tranced in her beauty then went and got a shirt on.

" Danny..." asked Vaerie and he looked over," wh-whats happening to you?"

Well Danny couldn't just blurt out _Jeez Val you know being half-ghost and demon whatever sure does some crazy things to you.  
_But he simply said ," You know Val I dont know," everybody was in the room watching her and Danny cupped his hand in her check.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the face of her lover...inuyasha...then danny appeared in his place.  
" Hey you alright?" asked Danny but Kikyou just turned to the opposite side of the bed and didn't look at him all she said was

"Why?"

" Why what ?" Danny asked confused as everone leaned in the conversation.

" Why do want to help me now? After what you did."

" What exactly did I do ?"

" You told me you wanted to be with me...you told me you loved me...but you only tricked me into getting your prize.'"

"What prize?"

" Since you were a hanyou...you wanted the Shiknon no Tama...the jewel of four souls... to become a full-demon...if you used it...not only would it work...but the sacred jewel would be tainted and it was my job to purify it. But when you were with me...you told me you would become human for me and that would purify the jewel we could've lived in peace,but you betrayed me...and i believed in you.

" How exactly did I betray you."

" Not only did you take my life away from me...you broke my heart." Danny winced at the pain she must be feeling as everyone looked sorry.

" How do you even know it was me." at this question Kikyou thought for a bit then replied.

" I don't know ...but something inside my soul tells me...its just so foggy it seems."

"Wait a minute." started Jazz.

" If your not sure what happened because there are some cloudy parts in your soul...then we would understand what really happened if it was opened up." Kikyou looked up at Jazz with hopefull look then Maddie stated.

" You know what Jazz...that's a great idea."

" It is?"

"What is?" asked Jack

" Well...i kinda did my own invention for ghost research that explains the nature of the ghost before it died and it shows like a video of the life," Everone had a puzzled look on their face.

" Lets go to lab and I'll show you ."

At the lab...there was an operating table held up at a 45degree angle, hooked up to somekind of moniter with switches and numbers and a kind of metal helmet that was like a sweat band.

" This should be able to clear some things up...ghost, demon,or human." Maddie took a glass that was filled with purple liquid and handed it to Kikyou.

" This is an herbal remedy that'll open up the chi energies in the soul." Kikyou looked at it, drank it, then Maddie led her to the table and placed the helmet on her head then it looked like Kikyou was asleep.

" How long ago did the event occur?"asked Maddie

" Over 550 years ago." replied Danny

" Kay." then Maddie turned the machine on and dialed in some numbers then they were watching a video that first showed blue eyes that had a hint of red in them it said.

"_if a man was to ever take your heart...your holy powers shall decrease and you will fall an untimely death._

_It showed Kikyou(from danny's dream) with her hair tied up as it was night and demons were coming from everywhere as a pink blast illuminated and extingished the demons and showed her panting out of breath.  
She turned toward a tree  
" Come out...and face me i know your there," said Kikyou then lightning shown the figure with a red kimono...dark brown eyes, and long black hair_

"Hey Danny...its...well you" said Vaerie. Everyone looked at the uncanny resemblance between the two then back to the screen

_"if you want to live...dont ever come near me." then Kikyou looked away then fell to the ground...the man leapt from the tree and came to Kikyou's side as the rain washed the dirt off her face and it shone in the light from the lightning as the man stared then villagers came with torches._

_" Kikyou...kikyou." called a little girl then the man left as the girl ran toward Kikyou and helped Kikyou up._

_" Kikyou." called the girl and Kikyou opened her eyes and looked out the distance_

_" Who is he." _

_"who" replied the girl and Kikyou gave her a reasurring look._

_" No one...lets go home._

_It was morning and it showed Kikyou aiming her arrow toward a man with long white hair dog ears and yellow eyes who was pinned at a tree._

_" So hanyou ...try to take the jewel from me...and let me guess you're the man who from the night before so let me ask you why didn't you kill me...I would have been an easy target" said Kikyo to the Hanyou_

_" Listen i don't know why...and stop calling me hanyou."_

_" Alright then what is your name hanyou."_

_" I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!"_

_" well give me your name and i from now on will have no more reason to call you hanyou,"_

_" It's Inuyasha"_

_" Inuyasha huh? I shall keep that in mind" then Kikyou started walking off._

_" HEY don't think I'm done with you" started Inuyasha then Kikyou glared at him_

_" if you want to live dont come near me."_

_Next it showed the little girl from the night before running from the centipede demon from the park._

_" Ha I shall take you hostage and take the jewel." as the demon almost grabbed the child. Inuyasha came and yelled ' iron reaver soul stealer' as the demon was only now chunks of flesh._

_" Thank you " said the girl to Inuyasha._

_" Yeah well...i just needed to get rid of competition for when i claim the jewel for myself" replied Inuyasha._

_Next it showed Kikyou laying criss cross down on the grass with the wind blowing._

_" Inuyasha...i know you're there...why don't you join me?" Then Inuyasha leapt from a tree and sat next to Kikyou._

_" This is the first time that we've been so close together."_

_" I guess so." _

_" I heard what you did for my sister...thank you."_

" it was nothing."

_" Inuyasha what do you think of me? Do I seem like an ordinary woman to you?"_

_" What do you mean?"_

_" If a demon ever knew...they would get the best of me."_

_" So why are you telling me this?" _

_" Because you and i relate...i cant be an ordinary woman or a demon we are both the same in that aspect"_

_" We all have our problems to bear with." Then Inuyasha looked into Kikyou's eyes...they looked so sad and lonely._

_" Yes you're right. Guess i was pitying myself." then she got off the ground and started walking_

_"Kikyou." she stopped and turned to him_

_" Let's meet here tomarrow...i have something to give you."_

_" Well then I guess I'll have something to give you too."  
" The Shikon no Tama?" asked Inuyasha excitedly  
" No" replied Kikyou  
" Cant blame a guy for tryin?"  
" Alright then tomarrow"_

_It was night and Kikyou was inside a hut with a lit candle and beads then the little girl came in the hut _

_" Kikyou?" asked the little girl._

_" Ah hello Kaede." replied Kikyou_

_" What are you doing?" _

_" Puting together prayer beads, whoever wears it will falls subject to the subject of command but i don't know what word to use, how about ' Beloved' yes I think that'll work."_

_It was morning and Inuyasha and Kikyou came to the spot and Inuyasha exchanged his gift first._

_"This is something my mother gave me, this and the fire-rat cloak before she passed the cloak is all I need so you take it." Inuyahsa held in his hand a shell thing with a lid and inside was somekind of lip-gloss stuff._

_"Your mother was human right?"_

_" I guess so."_

_"Are you really sure I can have this?"_

_" Well what am I gonna use it for ." Kikyou went closer to Inuyasha and held the cloth of his kimono_

_" I am sorry for piercing it so many times."_

_" Nah it ok...so what were you going to bring me?" Kikyou reached inside her sleeve for the necklace but retreated to get it._

_" It seems i forgot it"_

_" Got me all worked up for nothing."_

_-_

_In Kikyou's hut...she light a candle, took out her mirror and the rouge that Inuyasha gave her...Kikyou applied it to her lips and looked at her self for a moment._

_It was fall and Kikyou was playing with children while Inuyasha was standing on a tree limb watching. Kikyou looked up at him.  
" Inuyasha...why don't you come play with us?"  
" I'd rather stay here" the children tugged on her sleeve and she went back to playing with them._

_Kaede was practicing her archery. Disapointed that she couldnt be as good as her sister, she focused on her arrow then the arrow grew pink and hit the tree, then Kikyou came behing the bushes ._

_" Kaede...Im so proud of you your improving."_

_" I'll never be as good as you." Kikyou readed her arrow and instead of pink...the arrow wraped around in smoke for a bit and hit the tree with a bit of a white sparkle._

_" That is a sealing arrow...used to trap a demon for an eternal sleep and can only be removed by the sealer" Kikyou walked up to a larger tree that was by itself a bit._

_" This is a tree that transends time...it a demon was to be sealed to it...it's appearance wouldn't change"_

_Kikyou and Inuyasha were sitting alone  
"Me become human?" asked Inuyasha_

_" It is possibe...you are half demon but also human...if the jewel was to be used to make a demons power stronger their powers would undoubtedly increase ...but if it was used to turn you to a human...the jewel would be purified and probably cease to exist."_

_" What'll happen to you then?"_

_" My duty is to guard and purify the jewel...if it was purified...i would be an ordinary woman"_

_" I'll think about it."_

_The next scene was around sunset and Inuyasha was standing and rowing a long boat and Kikyou was sitting in the back.  
They reached the dock, but when Kikyou was getting out, she tripped and leaned into Inuyasha, the couple looked into each others eyes and Inuyasha embraced Kikyou tightly._

_" I promise I'll become human...I'll become human for you ...you wont have to suffer anymore-" Kikyou cut Inuyasha off_

_" You dont have to say anymore." then she leaned up and kissed Inuyasha...and he kissed her back._

_"Tomarrow around noon...I'll bring the jewel to the sacred tree."_

_" I'll be waiting."_

_Kikyou was in some kind of room with candles and insense and the jewel hanging on a mantle_

_"Kikyou..." came Inuyasha's voice from outside._

_" Yes what is it."_

" Can you make me human right now!"

_" The aura in the night is too negative," _

_" Then how about at sunrise tomarrow ,"_

_" Alright" she turned around and didn't notice he left so silently._

_Kikyou was inside her hut with Kaede who's right eye was injured and Kikyou was heading toward outside._

_" Kikyou...where are you going"_

_" To...get you some more herbs." _

_" but i have plenty here"_

_" Well I ...um...Iam going to find you some more that'll work better ." then she went outside_

_Kikyou was running toward the sacred tree with the jewel and when she was there...she was alone,_

_" Inuyasha probably just slept in," she was walking in an open field then she pulled out the rouge he gave her she was applying it her lips when she felt the grass move swiftly and she was struck down on her right shoulder with blood gushing down as the rouge flew into Inuyasha's hands._

Everyone gasped at this sight.

_Kikyou fell to the ground...weakily grabbing to the jewel when Inuyasha was stepping on Kikyou's hand . And Kikyou's eyes widened._

_" So sweet how you'r trying to pretty yourself for me...but rouge wont hide the putred stench of the slayed demons on you."_

_"Inuyasha."_

_" But I'll take the jewel for my troubles." He went down and picked up the jewel._

_" This jewel is to absorbe a great deal of pain and suffering once I use it to slaughter all the villagers._

_" Damn you Inuyasha...I -I trusted you traitor...TRAITOR.!"_

_The next scence was Inuyasha leaping from building to building and causing explosions and havoc...as nets tried to capture him...he leapt into the forest._

_" INUYASHA!" came the voice of Kikyou with blood gushing down her shoulder as she shot an arrow at the place where Inuyasha's heart was supposed to be._

_**I trusted you.**_

_the jewel came out of Inuyasha 's hands and fell to the ground._

_"Kik-Kikyou I - I thought" Then he fell as what it seemed asleep._

_Kikyou staggered to the jewel then fell to the ground as the village people came to her and her sister Kaede came to her_

"KIKYOU!"

_"Kaede listen closely..." Kikyou said weakly," you must...burn the jewel with my remains so no demon will ever get ahold of it." Then she closed her eyes and fell to the ground._

_"KIKYOU!" yelled her little sister._

_The screen turned black._

Everyone looked over to Kikyou

_**DANNYS POV  
**Man...that had to be hard for her soul to go through...now I know why she was so mad and why she cried...I wish I can help her...although I dont remember killing her...i know I didn't kill her._

Kikyou's eyes started to open as she took off the helmet and stood up.

" So that's what happened?" started Danny

" Yes...why did you betray me?"

" I never hurt you...Inuyasha or not."

" Now hold up." started Jazz.

"Danny says that he or Inuyasha didnt' kill you...even though we all saw the clip."

" So what are you getting at?" asked Danny

" Maybe you should try the machine."

" Yeah I think so." replied Danny as Maddie made him one of those drinks as he lay on the table and put the helmet on and closed his eyes.

" I think we should place it where just before you died." said Maddie as the machine started up again.


	4. Forgive me

**CHAP 4: FORGIVE ME**

_**DANNY'S MIND**_

_Ok ...where am I. He said as he was in a forest he looked over and saw Inuyasha._

_So I'm standing here ...now what?" He and Inuyasha heard a rufle in the bushes and an arrow came out of nowhere and almost hit Inuyasha._

_" HA! got you now you filthy Hanyou ." in the bushes was Kikyou._

_"Kikyou." said Inuyasha_

_" Why would I let a hanyou use the shikon no tama." and she shot another arrow at him but he leapt up and headed toward the village._

_Danny looked over to where Kikyou was but didn't see a blood stain on her outfit._

_" I'll worry about it later...first I gotta follow this Inuyasha person."_

_" I cant believe Kikyou betrayed me." thought Inuyasha_

_" Woah...i guess I can hear his thoughts too."_

_At the village Inuyasha attacked and went inside the temple and grabbed the shikon jewel._

_" Wait a minute...i thought he already had the jewel? Something isnt right here" Thought Danny_

_Inuyasha bolted out of the building with the jewel in his hands and headed toward the forest._

_"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha and Danny looked and saw Kikyou aiming her arrow at him._

_"Kikyou...i believed in you." and Kikyou shot the arrow at Inuyasha and the shikon jewel fell out of his hands_

_"So I guess this is my death...ironic...killed by the woman who i believed...i still believe in you...Kikyou i love..." then his eyes shut and he had a peacefull expression on his face._

_**BACK TO WHERE EVERYONE CAN SEE IT.**_

" Well that doesn't make any sense..." said Maddie screen turned black but not off and Maddie almost hit the off switch when Kikyou's hand stopped her with a gentle touch.

" No...wait!" then the screen flickered to a scence where a girl that looked exactly like Kikyou was fighting off the centipede demon and Kikyou's face was practically glued to the screen...she couldnt stop looking

_The girl was squezzed into Inuyasha by the centipede demon as Inuyasha woke up._

_" Well Kikyou...it's been a while"_

_" Kikyou?" replied the girl_

_" Oh come on Kikyou why are you toying with that demon when you can easily subdue it like you didt to me."_

_" Ok first off my name is Kagome Ka-go-me"_

_" Well you smell like her but i guess you're not as pretty as her."_

_"What did you say"_

Kikyou chuckled at the way the couple was behaving...infact she had a smile on her face, but she was crying to0

" Okay...you can turn it off now."Maddie looked at Kikyou with a solem look then switched the machine off. Danny started to open his eyes as he took off the helmet as he and everyone else noticed that tears were streaming down Kikyou's checks. Danny hurried to her.

" Hey whats's wrong." he asked her

" Why did you have me keep the machine on longer." asked Maddie sweatly

" Because I-I wanted to- to see my parents."

"Your parents...those two that were fighting?" then Kikyou chuckled a little

"Yeah...even though i vaguely remember my dad...i never saw my mom."

" Why is that?" asked Danny then Kikyou looked up at him sadly with a little smile

" Nothing...maybe I'll tell you later...Im sorry I...well tried to hurt you."

" Hey..." started Valerie," I know EXACTLY what your going through...wanting to have revenge on someone for what they did to you even if they didn't mean to." Kikyou wiped her face with her sleeve.

" Thank you everyone...well I guess I better be going.-"

"Why?" asked Danny as he reached for her shoulder.

" Like I said...I'll tell you later." she said reasurringly as everyone led her to the door.

" Well I guess I'll take off from here...hope to see you around sometime." Kikyou said to everyone as they all waved at her. She pulled out a hand-held flute thing that looked like a shell as she played a soft little melody. Off in the distance three glowing white serpents with wings that looked like fish fins, had red eyes came to Kikyou and wrapped themselves around her and lifted off too the sky as she was glowing with a radiant white light as she disappeared.

Danny had a mezmorizing look on his face looked at where Kikyou had been when Tucker noticed

" Somebody's in looooovvvee." Danny moved his eyes toward Tucker with an annoyed look and Danny punched his fist into his palm.

"WOAH look at the time...better get ready for school tomarrow." Then he stormed out of the house.

" Yeah he's right...it's pretty late bye Danny." said Sam waving and running to her house as Valerie did the same thing.

" Alright Danny time for bed." said Jazz having to drag Danny a little up the stairs as Maddie had a worried look on her face and Jack noticed.

" Maddie...you okay?"asked Jack

" Well I...I think Danny's in love with that girl."

" Kikyou?"

"Yes"

"Well whats wrong?"

" Jack...she's not even all human."

" Maddie you saw the history that they had together in the past...it'd be impossible to break something like that up...you can tell it was just meant to be know."

" Yeah I guess...since when did you know to reason like that?"

" I spend a little more quality time with Jazz."

" That explains it."


	5. The funny, dramatic, rodent death chap!

**THE DEATH OF RODNEY J.SQUIREL**

At School the next morning...more like lunch break...the trio sat at their usual table outside when Amy walked up to them

"Hey guys...whats up."

" Oh god you would not believe what happened last night ." Started Sam

"Try me."

" Okay so there was this girl with cat ears who attacked Danny and ..." Sam took a second to look at Amy

" And that girl looks an _awfully_ alot like you." she said suspiciously as the group looked toward her.

"Well- well um wh-what do you mean?"

"Well you sound the same."

" Hmn uhm" Muttered the boys

" You have the same eyes"

" Hmn uhm"

" You have the same skin."

"Hmn uhm"

"Are you gonna do that everytime she gets a point?" Amy asked annoyed

"And you have the almost the same friggin...everything!"

" Hey you know what they say it's a small world."

" So you _arrrreeeee _her."

" Fine I give up...yes I am that girl...yes Im half demon...and YES happy now!"

" Take it easy your not the only one with a big ass cover." started Danny

" Yeah your right and that i DEFINITELY know" Amy said pointing toward Danny.

"Hey wanna go check out electives." started Tucker

" Nah...you know me" stated Sam

" I heard they added archery."

" That sounds interesting."

" We should all try it out...c'mon." said Amy as she ran inside

Outside was sets of bows and arrows and targets.

" Okay everyone." started Lancer," this will be your archery coach...Mr.Aunu Yasha" Lancer pointed to a Japanese man who had black hair the length of his mid thigh,he bowed and Amy was the only one out of the class who bowed.

" Ah I see you have learned some etiquet for Japanese culture." Aunu said toward Amy

" Of course...it is my culture."

" Ah...so you must already know of archery." Amy nodded.

"Well then Why dont you show us." Aunu gave Amy an arrow and a bow as Amy fixed the arrow to her bow and pulled the arrow.

" I see you also have great technique...have you done this before?" Then Amy, with a confident look, let go off the arrow as it hit steadfast to the bullseye and everyone had awe written all over her face.

" I guess you can say that." Amy said then Paulina pushed her way through the crowd

"Pttfh...move aside freak." said Paulina as she picked up an arrow and strung it too the bowstring, she held it back then released it but the string slapped her arm

"OUCH!" she wimpered as the arrow flew ten feet away from the target and went up to a tree then a big red squirel with the arrow in its chest fell down from the tree.

"Ah the PAINNNNNN. i feel. so. cold." said the squirel dramatically.

" HOLY SHIT IT'S RODNEY THE TALKING SQUIREL!" Everyone stared at the teen awkwardly( _the teen is the one with the pshyco hair do and who slammed his leg in a locker in My Brothers Keeper.)_

" I. see. a. light. mother. is.that. you. i neeeeeeed.NUTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSS." then it fell down dead

"HOLY SHIT YOU KILLED RODNEY THE SQUIREL!"

" Just a stupid squirell." said Paulina and now the kid was foaming at the mouth.

"TAKE THAT BACK..." he was pointing at them and walking backwards to the door, " I SHALL CALL FORTH THE TEAM OF JUSTICE BRINGING RODENTS TO AVENGE RODNEY!" he turned around and ran straight into wall and fell unconcious.

" Ooooookayyy."

"Oi dat dude's betta dan T.V. man." said a jamacan dude, and everyone was laughing their asses off.

" Hey Paulina...if being a stripper doesnt work out ...you could always be an exerminater." said Amy and now everyone was laughing harder as Paulina squealed and stomped away.

" Damn...now THATS better than T.V." said Sam as she high-fived Amy.


	6. The demon within part 1

Amy started to have an uneasy look in her eyes as she looked around caustiously as Sam looked up to her.

" Hey you okay."

"Ummm." replied Amy as the crowd was leaving the scene and the only ones left were Valerie, Danny,Tucker,Sam, and Amy.  
A loud ruffle shook the bushes as Amy got her bow and arrow out and aimed it toward the bushes.

" Hey Amy you alright."

" No something's here...it'll be safter if you go."

" Nah uh...forget it...if its dangerous then no."

"Heh...you are so stuborn...you really are Inuyasha's reincarnation."

" WHAT!" shouted Valerie as a large crow demon appeared from the bushes. It was as big as a table and had three purple eyes.

Amy aimed her arrow toward the demon but didn't know another one was coming from the corpse of the dead squirrel.  
Danny noticed and went to the squirrel demon and sliced it up with his..._claws_

"Hey Danny you alright." as Amy and the gang went toward Danny

" Huh...aw hell." said Danny as he 'transformed ' again but his claws went away.

" Okay now how the hell do you know about Inuyasha!" said Valerie to Amy.

" Hey kid." everyone looked to see Mr. Yasha with his arms crossed and he held a pair a scissors as everyone had a worried look on their face.

" Um...how long were you standing there."

" Pttf...long enough but hey...everyone has their secrets right." The gang looked at each other like' awkward ' expressions on their face."

" And kid...i take it you might need these." He handed out the scissors and Danny looked at his hair.

" Oh...yeah...thanks." Mr. Yasha had suddnely disappeared.

" Okay then..." said Valerie as she went toward Amy," now back to the ' how the hell do you know about Inuyasha' thing."

" Well I..."

" And don't you lie to me." said Valerie sternly

" Damn...today is just not my day.." said Amy to the sky.

" Fine you caught me...along with these sherlocks." she said pointing to Sam, Tucker, and Danny," Im just gonnna say it simple...Im Kikyou." Valerie was eying Amy as she sighed.

" Well that explains almost everything." said Danny

"What do you mean _almost _everything?" asked Sam

" Well lets see about the parent thing i asked you about."

" Okay...now Im positive the world has gone to hell and back." stated Tucker.

" Huh?" asked Danny

" Your not so clueless as you were."

" Thanks...HEY!"

"Okay now back to you." started Valerie.

" Fine...my mom,Kagome, died at my birth and Inuyasha my dad put me up for foster,"

" Woah..." said Tucker

" Yeah..."

" But wait...if Inuyasha is your dad then wouldn't Danny sort of be your dad." stated Sam

" No...just his essence not his body."

" And how come you'rein the present when your parents were in the past?"

" I remember when i was a baby still with my dad that we went through this well into the Feudal Era...guess it was like some kind of portal."

" Okay my head hurts and Its not even time for math...can we go cuz we only have ten minutes left."said Danny

" Oh yeah lets go."

---------------

The gang was grouping by their lockers when Dash came up to them and cornered Amy.

" So freak I heard you were giving my girlfriend a hard time."

" Well excuse me if your girlfriend is a total bitch." Then Dash pined her agaisnt a locker by her throat.

" No one talks about my girl like that and gets away with it." Amy face looked suffocated.

" Get your hands off her you pig!" ordered Danny

" And whose gonna make me _Fentina_." Danny then wrapped his fist against Dash's neck as Danny's face was down and Dash's hands were off Amy.

" What the hell!" Danny was starting to pulsate only this time...he had a red and purple glow around him, his hair now long agin, his claws digging into Dash's neck and now he had fangs, purple streaks across his checks, and his blue eyes were more narrow and were surrounded in red, and his voice was deeper,stronger and sounded like he was growling.

" I said...get your hands off her!" Danny looked up to Dash with his demonic glare as Dash looked scared as if looking at the devil himself.

" And I'll teach you the hard way!" Danny clawed Dash's chest and he was bleeding and Danny clenced his blood-covered fist in front of him.

" Dont you ever touch her again!" Danny lashed out at Dash again,and he sent him 20 ft down the hall, as Danny was menacingly walking toward him dragging his claws through the lockers making a loud earsplittin screech that had everyone cowering in discomfort while Danny had a lucious evil grin. Mr. Lancer came out of one of the doors."

"Holy Titanic people what is going on here!" Danny looked at Lancer and drove fear into his heart.

" Why just fun time." said Danny showing Lancer his bloody hand.

" Danny what is the matter with you."

" Im just getting pretty sick of this bastard thinking he can do what ever he wants." Danny held up his claw," so IM GONNA PUT HIM BACK IN HIS PLACE!" then Danny felt Amy's embrace stop him from striking as he started to revert back to himself again( he only lost the different eye color and he regained humanity) Mr. Lancer went inside.

"Danny...you alright?" asked Amy worriedly

" What?" Danny looked at his bloody claws, the lockers and Dash," holy shit did I do this?"

" Yeah...kinda lost it buddy." Then Jazz was emerging from the crowd of students.

" Danny...what's happening to you?" asked Jazz worriedly.

"I-I dont know."

" Well...I think your demon side is starting to awaken."

" WHAT?" asked Danny&Jazz worriedly

" I remeber when my dad's life was at stake or he got really pissed or if a loved one was in danger...that would happen."

" Is there any way we can _stop _it from happening?" asked Jazz

" Well in Japanese research...there were special items that kept a demons power in control."

" Oh...would you know what they are."

"Well...i could try and make one."

" Oh...and Danny Lancer is calling your parents."

" Oh Dammit to hell."

" Danny!"

"Oh fine."


	7. Secrets revealed

Danny and Jazz were awaiting in the principals office and Danny still had the ears and blood streaked claws then Mr. Lancer came in with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

" Danny, Mr. Lancer called us and it sounded real urgent-"

" And Mrs. Fenton_ it was!"_ Maddie looked at her son and gasped at what she saw.

" Danny What happened to you!" she put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Um...I...well"

"Mr. Lancer what happened." asked Jack

" You see. Daniel got in a fight with Mr. Baxter and now he is at the hospital for major stiching"

" But how-"

" Jack look!" Maddie picked up her sons hands and examined them as Jack did the same. Both had puzzled looks on their faces as Danny held his head low where no one could see his face.

" Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, may I see you outside my office for a moment." Jack left first then Maddie rubbed her son's hair.

" Dont worry, It'll all be alright. we'll talk about it." then she left.

Danny Jazz were alone in the room as Jazz was moving her hand to Danny's ears as Danny gave a growl of annoyance.

"Sorry, but they are just so cute! Can I just feel them." Danny grumbled

" Fine." then when Jazz touched them, he twiched.

" Hey wait." Danny started

" I can hear there conversation." Danny moved his ears a bit and eavesdropped in on the adult's conversation.

_"Maddie, when your son looked at me. His eyes were **red, he had purple streaks on his checks and fangs **and the look on his face, it was like he enjoyed harming Dash...I think he would have killed him if Amy hadn-t"_

_"Wait whos Amy?" asked Maddie_

_" She's transferred from Japan, and a close friend of your son,AND a very good archer. So anyway just as Danny was about to struck another blow to Dash with...his claws...Amy embraced him and he turned back to normal, or as normal as he is right now."_

_" Mr. Lancer , would you mind if we talked to our son in private."_

_" No, but your son is suspended for a month."_

_" Thank you."_

The door opened slightly as Danny's head was hanged low and his parents came in.

" Danny we want to talk." said his mother. Danny sighed

"I dont know what happened...first Dash was suffocating Amy, and then I just...went psycho. I became a monster."

" Okay now who is this Amy girl, does she have any relation to this at all." asked Jack

" Yes...infact I think she should be with us here." said Jazz

" You sure..." said Danny

" Hey she knows more than all of us put together."

" Okay." Mr. Lancer reached for the intercom, _Will Miss Amaya Namigoiya report to the vice principal's office._

Amaya appeared in the doorway,

" Um...if this is about the locker, I can pay for it?"

" No it's Danny, and what do you mean about a locker."asked Lancer

" Nothing nothing,"she said quickly then turned to Danny." Hey Danny enjoying your time here." He looked at her like 'what the HELL do you think...so he said it.

" What the Hell do you think." Amy chuckled.

" I knew you were going to say that." she took a seat next to Danny.

" Anybody want to fill me in?"

" Aren't you going to fill us in on what's happening to our son?" Maddie asked

" Oh that, well I'm gonna put it straight and simple, Danny is the reincarnation of a powerful half-demon."

" How do you know that." Amy just pointed to him

" Do you THINK he got this look at the Dollar Tree?" and Danny twitched his dog ear.

" How do you know all of this."

" Alright I'll tell you just don't kill me...my DAD is his past life."

" So doesnt that make you a half-demon."

" Yeah it does." Maddie looked at her bandana

" Take off your bandana,"

" excuse me."

"I just want to see if I'm correct with something."

" Fine." she pulled it off and under it was a pair of dog ears larger than Danny's that were black.

" Happy now."

" Now undo your hair-tie." When Amy did, her long black hair was free and surrounded her

" Just what I thought, your Kikyou from the night before."

" Damn I hate Mondays." she mused to herself.

" Yes, all I ask is you don't hunt me."

" Why would we do that."

" You're scientists, and not like you didn't do it to Danny..." she looked and saw Danny's eyes widen.

" Oh crap did I just say that outloud."

" Yeah Amy kinda blew it." said Danny

" I'm surprised you're not pissed at me."

" It was bound to come out sooner or later, especially with the weirdness."

" Danny you really want to tell them." asked Jazz

"What else could go wrong."

" Danny what aren't you telling us" asked Jack worriedly and Danny sighed

"Well for the past two years, I've been keeping something from you...remember the accident with the portal.

" Of course, we thought you almost died, what does that have to do with anything."

" Well that has to do with everything. It did something to me."

" What, Danny you're scaring me."

" Well you want to know, it...it...g.. gave me...g.gho.ghost. p..pow..ers."

" Ghost powers, Danny, " she looked around the room, searching for something.

" Mom?"

" I bet you this is another one of those Punk'd t.v. specials " she said with a hint of crying in her tone and Danny went up to her.

"Mom." Maddie turned to her son with tears in her eyes and embraced Danny in a bone-crushing hug.

" I can't believe i tried to kill my son.Danny why didn't you tell us!"

" Mom...cant...breathe...crushing...lungs." she quickly let go of him as he was gasping for air. Jazz and Amy apparently found this a real knee-slapper.

" I didnt' tell you because I was scared, you and Dad were saying to 'kill the ghost, rip it apart molecule by molecule."

" So Danny does that mean you're the ghost boy." said Jack monotone. Danny looked at his dad then at the floor

" Yeah it does."

" I can't believe it." Danny closed his eyes, expecting the worst.

" Our son ...is a ghost hunter. Oh I'm so proud." He went up and gave Danny a short bone-crushing hug.

" Dad- yo...you're not...mad at me?"

" Danny why would we be mad at you?"

" Well, I don't know, "

" If it's about you terrorizing the town-"

" Okay, stop right there, first off, why would I try to terrorize something I risk my life to protect, second, I was framed or mind controlled, and with all the destruction, you know what a clutz I am, and most of all, you guys , I was raised right."

" You got a point there...just...with you being the reincarnation of a demon-"

" Half-demon" pointed out Amy

"Right...I don't know if it will over whelm you."

" Just so you know, my dad wasn't evil, I mean yeah he was pushy, stubborn, clueless, suspicious, overprotective."

" That does sound like Danny." Maddie pointed out with a grin.

"Well anyway my dad did have his...'moments' but it was for a good cause, if Danny hadn't stopped Dash then..."

" Alright...just promise me he'll be alright?"

" Promise." The school bell had rung and everybody had left the office. When the entire room was empty, a shadow behind the cuboard moved swiftly out of the room and crept through the end of the halls, escaping the school grounds and slithering to one of the darkest places in town.

"**_So...Danny is part demon as I had suspected...his parents know and trust him with his secret...marvelous...everything will turn out as I hoped it would."_**

The shadowy figure took from in a dark place behind a dark alley which led to the back entrance of an articfactual museum and went into the feudal section and stopped in front of an odd embroided mirror

_**"Luckily, these artifacts are all I need, now just to get the other five and my future will be complete.**_


	8. The demon within part 2

**Firstly I want to thank all the people who have reviewed this story **

Wander of Darkness  
Urgazhi  
and thank you VERY much ...Shiva the Sarcastic XD!!

**disclamier:I dont own any butch hartman or Rumko Takahashi's work...just my character and the crossover**

**ENJOY )**

Demon within part 2

The dark shadow creature gazed down with his slanted blood-red eyes upon the mirror that held a great history, soon to be repeated.

His flaming shadow arm fazed through the glass is almost grabbed it, but as soon as his arm was in contact with the artifact it separated into little dark flames that rejoined.

The shadow yelled in frustration.

"**_Arggggh as long as I don't have a stable form, I cannot get the artifacts" _**He saw a terribly frightened guard holding out a gun that was trembling in his hands, he shot itbut it just phased right through his. The Shadow crept slowly along to the guard, as if it was toying with its fear, then lept at him.

The guard was surrouned in shadow and in an instant, his eyes became blood red and evil smirked across his face, his voice more deeper and sinister as the guard walked toward the mirror.

"**_At least this vessel is a bit of use,"_** he walked over to the glass case and phased his arm through and grabbed the mirror. He gazed at the mirror before him.

"**_The mirror of life,"_** soon the mirror was erupting in a dark aura, a young woman's face appeared, she had dark ebony hair, a purple bow in the back, a green and purple like kimono, a star symbol surrounded her.

"**_Princess Kaguya I presume."_**

"_And who are you as to free me."_

" I' am Dan, in a distant future I was the most powerful ghost to exist, but my younger self has sort of prevented that future."

"_So why are you asking my assistance."_

"Know of the name Inuyasha" Kaguya's face angered at that comment. 

"**_I see you do."_**

" He was the miserable hanyou that imprisoned me for the seconded time, but what does he have to do with anything."

" My younger self is sort of his reincarnation, his demon powers are growing stronger every day, as so am I."

" _So where are you going with this statement?"_

" I need him to complete my future and I know of your work and I am very impressed.

_**Turn him to the dark side and I will complete."**_

" _What's in it for me?"_

" **_Not only would you be free of your prison, but we could rule the world together."_** Kaguya pondered his thoughts and gave an evil chuckle.

" _if it is your heart's desire." _The guard's face darkened and soon they were both submerged in darkness and left no trace of existence in the building.

Jhdkjfhkjdhfkdhfkjdhfdhfdhfkjdhfkdhfkdhfkdhfkhfkdhfkdhfkdhfkhfdhkfhdfdkjfdkfh

The wind was blowing leaves to and fro and the icy air swept passed a some teenagers walking in a group.

" So, how can we get Danny's 'demon powers under control' " asked Jazz looking at Amy. She looked up at the darkened sky lost in thought ," Umm……………" she turned back at Jazz.

" I honestly don't know but my dad gave me a couple things," She pulled a dark-beaded necklace with fangs every five beads, it looked rather long. She held it out in the front of them.

" I don't know what this'll do, but," she put it around Danny. " It matches." Danny and Amy suddenly winced in pain as their heads were down covering their ears.

" What's wrong?" Jazz asked in panic.

" Aghhh, can't you hear it." Jazz looked back

" Uhhh……no."

Danny was growling in discomfort and his voice had become more deeper since the 'accident' with Dash.

" What the-" Amy looked up and saw Paulina and Star sitting outside a front porch as Paulina was blowing on a wooden dog whistle.

" Um……….is it broken?" asked Star. Paulina looked a bit quizzled(word of the day) at the whistle.

" I don't know, let me try again." She blew harder in the whistle, but no sound……….well at least THEY couldn't hear it.

" God-" Amy stomped angrily to the girls, fists clenced, she took the whistle from Paulina and stomped it to death on the ground. The only thing that was left was some wooden shreds.

Amy took a sigh of relief as Paulina was gaping eyes wide at the spot where Amy pounded the whistle mercilessly.

" Much better," then Amy just casually walked off with Danny and Jazz behind her.

There was a long silence ,but Jazz decided to break it.

" So……….what stuff did your dad leave you?"

"Um…….the beads on Danny's neck……….the jeweled branch of Hourai, the stone bowl of Buddha…….and I think that's it?"

" The what…ty..I'm lost?" added Danny.

" I looked them up and apparently they are fabled items to resurrect the goddess of the moon."

Danny turned sharply to the park, eyes crossed he started running swiftly, actually darting like a pinball to the park. The girls followed him.

They got to a center and saw a large red dragon roaring and causing havoc. Danny quickly changed into Phantom, his ears where back to normal and he didn't have claws anymore, he sighed in relief.

" Whew that's better." Danny took off toward the dragon. Amy steadied herself and put her hands together almost like a prayer then a beam of light surrounded her then faded as she now had white streaks in her hair, a bow, and her outfit couple nights before.

Amy lept into the sky and saw Danny dodging left and right at the dragon, it seemed a stressful struggle and she noticed that Danny was getting a bit exhausted.

Her face stiffened as she stringed an arrow to her bow, it was glowing slightly, her form was straight as the arrow shot with a blinding blue light heading toward the dragon, it hit on it's head like nothing happened at first, then an explosion of light appeared to have the dragon blinded.

" Danny attack now!" Amy ordered as Danny started charging up an ecto-beam that was the shocks of the blast were soon becoming larger and wilder as Danny tried to contain it till the opportune moment.

Amy strung another arrow to her bow, it was slowly glowing a purple shade, she pulled it back farther.

"NOW!" Danny flung the blast at the stunned dragon as Amy's arrow took flight and was emerging with Danny's blast and the dragon was swallowed in the light and nothing was left…………or so they thought.

Amy put her hands to her knees and took in deep breaths.

" Wow! My powers have gotten stronger." Danny stated but soon froze at the sound of a single clapping sound.

" Very, VERY impressive Daniel." Danny shot his head behind him, gazing upon Vlad Plasmius, his face grinning with a sense of appease and hate.

" What are you doing here?" Danny growled at Vlad, he was taken aback.

" Why Daniel…….you ALMOST sound threatening ." Danny's eyes widened in anger at Vlad's remark, then a hand appeared on his shoulder.

" Danny calm down" Amy said sweetly, her face so reassuring.

" Oh sorry Daniel but tonight's fight doesn't require couple fights." Slim triangular metal prisms shot up from the ground and shocked Danny and Amy as they fell weakened.

The next thing Danny saw when he awoken was that he was strapped with green rope, they were in an open deserted field, and Amy wasn't to be found.

Vlad appeared before him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Ah I see you're awake." Vlad said coyly.

" Where's Amy!!" Danny growled angrily. Vlad just simply pointed to an area where Amy's body was still unconscious as she was trapped by one of Vlad's goons who was wearing special gloves gripping on to Amy's wrists.

''Amy!" Danny cried, her eyes batted slowly was she was stirring from her sleep and looked up at Danny.

"Danny!' the goon shocked Amy as she fell in pain but still conscious.

" You let her go now!!!" Danny ordered at Vlad.

" Only if you fight me, this time almost for your life, I want to test your strength." Danny managed a confident smile.

" Heh, alright old man it's your funeral." Danny said coyly, which angered Vlad as he charged at Danny who dodged and hit Vlad in the back, but he deflected the blast with a shield.

" heh, is that the best you got." Vlad managed a powerful red blast and charged it at Danny who was flung backwards and landed on the ground. Four Vlads were above him as one flung him to the air and they all shot at him at once.

Danny was plummeting toward the ground feeling very nauseous as he was slammed into the ground by another Vlad. Danny slowly tried to get up, barely staggering and breathing very heavly and feeling like he was going to pass out, but soon rage started to get a bit of hold on him.

" What's wrong Daniel had too much." Vlad smirked at his weakness as Danny was looking at the ground.

" Ge-get away from me!" he growled more threatening, but Vlad still remained.

" I'm still not done with you." Vlad's gaze became stiffer and he was spiraling and rays of purple blasts were wildly coming toward Danny. His eyes red widened as he was flung back and whatever remained of his shirt tore off as he slammed into the ground.

The sky began to darken as Vlad stopped rotating and ran toward Danny.

Danny, as he was kneeling on the ground with his head still down, the wind blowing through his hair and he could feel the adrenaline of rage flow throw his veins as his claws now deep purple streaked gripped to the ground his fangs started to grow back and he felt his eyes glowing deep red and his face streaked.

As Vlad was running toward Danny he saw that Danny was still motionless except for his hair which suddenly moved the other direction and wiped back and was now extremely long and one part of his bangs showed one of his menacingly red eyes that pierced through Vlad's.

Vlad suddenly stopped as he heard a deep, deep deathly growl and saw sharp white dog ears on his head.

" I t..told you to get……AWAY FROM ME!" Danny charged swifly at Vlad who was still with fright as Danny had knocked him far into the air.

Danny leapt after Vlad, for a second they were suspended in the air as Danny crossed his arms infront of him, his claws extended as he swept down on Vlad his claws creating a powerful beam as Vlad was now a sitting duck on the ground staring at the demon before him.

Danny was slowly walking with his evil grin as his fangs showed frighteningly terrifying Vlad who tried to fly off.

" Where do you think you're going?" Danny leapt up infront of Vlad right infront of his face, his eyes glaring down on him as his grimace ripped fear into the man's heart as Danny raised his extended claws in the air as he gripped his palm which was bleeding a bit.

" Blades of blood." Danny called as he struck down Vlad as blood red shots came from Danny's hand and cut Vlad very sharply as he was now bleeding almost everywhere.

" Daniel please….please stop." Vlad pleaded weakly.

" Why, you didn't bother except to finish me off………and now I'm returning the favor." Danny raised his claws at Vlad and started charging at Vlad who was cowering in fear.

" SIT!!!!!!" Danny was pummeled to the ground as Vlad was surprised to what had stopped him.

" What the he-"

" SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!" Danny was now pummled four-feet into the ground and was groaning in pain. Vlad saw his moment and took off without a trace.

Amy was not to far from where Danny was and hurried to his side as he was rubbing his head.

" Ow…..what did you that for." He turned to Amy who tightly gripped him and was sobbing. Danny's face softened as he held Amy in his arms slowly rocking.

" Danny…." Amy said weakly

" Yeah." Danny said almost afraid to ask.

"Are you alright?"

" Yeah I'm fine, at least we know what the necklace does now." Amy chuckled at that statement and turned to face Danny, his eyes back to normal and was sweetly gazing into hers.

" Come on, lets go home." Amy turned as Danny followed then soon grasped her hand and she returned.

By one of the trees when it was all quiet, the shadow from the museum began to take form. He looked at himself then smiled.

" **_Everything is all coming together now."_**

" _Well yes I see what you mean by him being the reincarnation of Inuyasha, very impressive. Go over to where the dragon was slain." _The more solid shadow figure with Kaguya's mirror in hand, went over the remains of the dragon and noticed a red stone.

"_Jewel of the dragon's neck, one of the five pieces to my resurrection, but something doesn't make sense."_

" _**What doesn't ."**_

"_When I tried to make Inuyasha my slave, I failed, but I still have a bit of his essence with me and I know without a doubt…………………..Inuyasha is still alive."_


	9. birthname

DISCLAMER: same as before 

Danny and Amy were in their human forms both walking in the silent moonlight in the park with no trace of anyone alone as their shadows were the only ones beside each other and the only sound you could hear was the soft chirp of a cricket.

" Listen Amy about what happened earlier-" Danny started off a little nervously as Amy had interrupted him.

" I understand, you were practically given no choice, the demon in your veins started to take over, heh, you're not the only one with the problem, believe me." Amy finished with a slight smile, but it turned back into silence, a cold silence.

" Well that and, " and took a deep sigh," I think you were a bit scared." Amy winced at hearing Danny say that. He knew Amy didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he also knew it was the truth.

" Hey if I was watching what you saw, I'd be pretty scared too" Danny had stopped to realize just what he had said. He thought about it and actually did see himself in that horrifying figure; himself in his almost future, then he thought back to his demon instincts .'Will that still happen to me' he was glancing at his claws as he got lost in his thoughts.

"_Danny………Danny……_…..Hey Danny you there." Amy was waving her hand in the front of him trying to get his attention as he shook his mind back into reality. He looked a bit dazed then blinked at Amy.

" Wha…Oh yeah sorry 'bout that" Danny turned to Amy and rubbed the back of his neck. She just sighed and rolled her eyes and kept on walking to a couple of trees where they intersected and a tall glade of grass covered the hollow of one of them.

She started to venture in, and then she looked back at Danny.

" Well aren't you coming?" she casually.

" Um…ok where are we going anyway?" Danny asked with confusion as Amy started to disappear in the woods.

"You'll see." Danny curiously followed through the tall blades of grass, hiding what was ever concealed in the trees. He started to wander deeper and deeper into the darkness loosing a bit of hope.

" Amy are you sure you know where you're going?" He didn't hear an answer, then he started to pick up his pace.

" Amy!" Without warning Danny stumbled into the ground as he heard a laughter coming from above him. He rolled over and saw Amy laughing hysterically at his current event.

" Yeah I'm right here dufus." She said to point out the obvious. Danny looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and some fallen leaves in his hair, he grumbled a bit.

" Oh sure laugh at the freak covered in leaves why don't cha…..you're so mean." He said sarcastically.

" Oh lighten up, it was funny," she held out her hand to help him up and he grabbed it, and got up. He stopped and looked at the scenery, roses in the bushes, fireflies by a pond, in perfect view of the moon, and it was completely secluded from the outside world.

"Wow.." he said under his breath.

" I come here when I want to be alone or, just want to relax, it feels so soothing here, like there are no troubles whatsoever." Danny was unnoticingly getting really close to her.

" I just like to sit-" The beads around Danny's neck glowed as he was forced to the ground taking Amy with him, they gave a cry of surprisement as they were both on the ground and Danny being on top of her.

Amy was a bit dazed and shook her head.

" Oh..NOW I remember what those beads were for, they're subject command beads and I think the command was 'sit' " Danny was forced down onto Amy again as he felt soft lumps under his chest.

'_woah…..Amy's really…..soft' _Danny mused to himself as he began to blush.

'_Man, I got to stop saying that," _Amy thought then felt Danny's tough abs on her body.' _Oh…Danny's pretty……..muscular," _then she looked up to the face above her. "_and handsome."_

They both stared into each other's eyes, gazing lovingly into one another. Danny was drowning in her features as the moon seemed to illuminate it just right and her eyes seemed to sparkle with a little violet tint. '_Amy is so beautiful, and her eyes are so mesmerizing, but lonely. _

The world around them seemed to stop in time and all was still as the two just only thought about each other and nobody else. Danny leaned his body closer to Amy's as the same with his face, their eyes closing seductively at each other then Danny's lips passionately collided with Amy's as she returned the kiss.

As soon as they were both intimate, a hollow, ghostly version of Kikyou shadowed Amy's body and Inuyasha shadowed Danny's. For both of them, well Danny felt like he wanted to be with her always, that this was the woman of his dreams, and Amy felt like a great weight had been lifted from her , even though Danny was on her, she never felt more whole in her life. They were still in deep kissing with Amy's hands moving through Danny's hair and his hands ………….well……you know.

They slowly broke apart looking at each other, both smiling.

" Amy…..I love you." Said Danny as he put his hand gently under her check as she leaned into Danny and he was leaning into her.

" I love you too." They kissed again for a brief moment, sweet, but brief, when they pulled apart, Danny cradled Amy in his arms as she was leaning on him both gazing at the beautiful moonlight that gave them hope , shining upon the souls of two lovers.

Kjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkdjdkjdkdjkdjdkjkjkdkdkdjddkjdkddkdjdkkdkjdkjdkj

A little over a month has passed as snow was covering the ground, and the park, looked like a frozen wonderland as Amy and Danny were throwing snowballs at each other.

One hit Amy in the face.

" Hah! Ya got some snow on your face." Danny said like a goofy southerner, Amy quickly gathered a pile, a large pile of snow and shot it at Danny whose eyes widened as snowballs had suddenly piled up on him, and he looked like a bobble head and fell to the ground. Amy came over to him skipping and stopped next to him then knelt down to him.

Danny shook the snow from his head like a dog as parts were being flung at Amy , who was giggling.

" Hey Danny you still got some snow riiiiiiiiight here." She planted a soft kiss on his lips as so did Danny. They stopped and stood up as they looked up at the snow falling.

" It's so beautiful." Amy said with a sigh then looked over to an area of snow, then she flashbacked to where she saw a man with long white hair, a snow cap, and a red kimono, holding and playing with a little girl with long black hair. The man kissed the little and threw her up in the air as the girl screamed with joy as the man caught her.

Amy returned back to reality as a tear escaped her face without her aware of it. Danny looked and saw this so he cupped his hand to her check and rubbed the tear off with his thumb.

" Amy." Danny looked at her solemnly. Amy turned to face Danny.

"Yeah?" Amy asked

" You have a tear on your face." Amy's eyes widened a bit as she felt a bit of a tear at her check and rubbed her fist against her eyes.

" What's wrong ?" Danny asked

" It's nothing." Danny didn't look like he bought it as he crossed his arms.

" I was just remembering a time when I was little and my dad and I played in the snow." Her face had now dropped to a sad glum looking over to the spot she stared at.

Danny wrapped his arms around her as the watched the still life of the snow falling.

Kjkdjdkdjkddkjdkjsiojioejfkljd;ljfjdkljdkdjfkdhkhfkdhfkdhfj

Danny ,Amy, and Jazz walked to the school together, they noticed it was quieter, A LOT quieter than normal.

"Danny where have you been?" called out Sam from outside the school grounds, which was empty, almost lifeless instead of the crowds that usually form around this time.

"What I just woke up a bit late." Danny replied putting his hand to the back of his neck in quizzlement(word of the day).

" NO! Haven't you heard." Tucker quickly pulled out a copy of The School's newspaper and slammed into Danny's face to point where he was cross-eyed.

" Huh?" Danny grabbed it looking at the front page titled:** TEEN TERROR** Danny was horrified at the picture taken of him. His eyes seemed blood-thirsty with rage, he was lunging out at Dash with blood stained claws, as Amy holding was holding on to him, fear in everyone's eyes, including Amy's.

Danny's eyes were wide with fright as he gazed at the monster in black and white, he was still with astonishment, puzzling the thoughts that it was him, the terrifying demon all this time. He read a part of an article.

**_Local sophomore, Danny Fenton, was always known to be the shy, klutzy, pre-pubescent, that everyone has grown to know. Of course he was the main course for all the bully's entertainment as Dash Baxter, school quarterback, seemed to be picking young Danny's last nerve as all that hate, and rage seemingly bottled up inside, almost was too much to bear _** **_for him. Yes mostly when people get enraged, they usually don't have steel-tough claws, red-eyes, or rabid dog ears, but as you see here, this ISN'T likely a normal being. What will happen next when this monster can't be controlled, the school records have been checked and to everyone's surprise and fright, Daniel is still roaming free as now some percentage of teens have been transferred schools or out of state due to parental concern. But I'm sure everyone wants to know how this beast got tamed, Amy Namigoiya, had blindly embraced Danny and he seemed to go back to his original state (say for ears , and blood-streaked hands). Is there a thing going on between them? Well we go to Dash, still in the hospital, had this to say:_**

"Where's ma football?"** (see page 6 for more details).**

Danny keep staring dumbfounded at his review, he was in shock. Amy skimped through, but could still tell what Danny was feeling. She wrapped her arms around him.

" Screw what those mediocre reporters say, there all dumb fucks besides they only got things from the biased point of view, the bad one," she faded at the end. Danny dropped his hands to his side.

" I….I –I" he sighed." I am _NOT_ pre pubescent " Amy smiled knowing he was okay, ruffled his fair and kissed his cheek.

" Eh c'mon tiger lets go , before we get a friggin demerit." She tugged his arm as he almost tripped as they were running to the school. Tucker and Sam looked worried, but decided to shrug it off as they followed their friends.

"_The girl!"_ Amy stopped dead as she looked around, it looked like a shadow from a dark corner just moved, as into hearing the voice that said it perked her suspicions even more, she hoped her mind was just playing tricks on her.

"Yo Amy you coming or what?" asked Sam

" Oh what yeah." She followed into the school.

Back by the back of the school, the same shadow from before appeared with Kaguya again.

" _Ughh, I really despise the aura of the girl and the boy. They just infuriate me so."_

"_**Don't trifle your time with minor nuisances at the girl."**_

" I suppose, however I do sense the jeweled branch and stone bowl of Buddha near the presence of the girl and Inuyasha's scent is closer……………into the school."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo freaky .

The group walked the halls, more slowly and cautiously as they noticed ALL eyes on them, whispers in the backround as people were clear away from them, scared looks were glued on their faces. Danny went to his locker as he noticed people moved away from him.

" O……kay?" Danny said as he got his things out of his locker and started walking to class. Amy took her time with getting her materials as she was pondering some thoughts.

Out of the open her locker slammed as the one who had slammed it was Paulina, she had an evil glare in her eyes. Amy didn't seem to care she just shrugged it off and walked the other way.

" Where are you going loser?" Paulina spat out with such hatred as her arms were crossed. Amy stopped but didn't turn to face Paulina.

" I'm not in the mood today for your childish quirks."

" Why, do you feel you need to hide something , or is it because your boyfried is a monster." Amy's ear twitched as she turned sharply to Paulina, her eyes crossed and glared with hatred.

" Do you have nothing better to do with your life that all you can do is talk about people behind their backs or are you just that pathetic." She spat out venomously.

Paulina growled a bit, then saw something underneath Amy's bandana twitch, and thought about it curiously, Amy started to leave, but she charged at her.

" What are you hiding under there." Paulina grabbed for her bandana, Amy's reflexes quickly jumped as she was able to grab it before Paulina could remove it.

" Let……go!" Amy growled

" Why should it matter, unless your hiding something." Amy quickly jabbed her hands as she shaped them like spikes, and jabbed her hands at the underpart of Paulina's ( The flabby part of your arm) arms and they flopped to her sides for a brief second then perked up. Paulina just lunged at Amy again, but Amy caught her hands and held them off as she threw Paulina hard against the locker.

" AMAYA KIMEE HIGURASHI! " Amy's eyes widen at the sound of her birthname, she turned slowly to find Mr. Yasha standing in a doorway, his eyes widened at what he had just done and the startled reaction that pierced Amy's face. He turned away quickly and closed the door.

Amy just stood there as Tucker, Danny, and Sam rushed over to Amy's side.

"Amy! You okay, as soon as we heard about the fight we came as quickly as we could." Said Danny hurriedly. Sam looked to Paulina.

' Well……no real damage was done." Amy still didn't budge a muscle. Danny went up to Amy and put his hand on her shoulder.

" Amy……….?"

" He……he….Mr. Yasha."

" What about him/" asked Danny worriedly

" he…..he called me by …..my birthname."

" Okay?" quirked Tucker.

" Only one person besides me knows my real name."

" Who?" They all said.

" ……..Inuyasha." All of their eyes widened.

' Are…..are you sure." Asked Sam. Amy just nodded her head.

" Well what now?" asked Tucker.

" I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet, but…..we're all going to have to keep a very close eye on him." She turned to the door that Mr. Yasha was in with her eyes crossed.

Mr. Yasha looked back through the door, he had a solemn expression as he gave out a sigh, his eyes left the door as he stared at the floor.

" Maybe………it's time…." He rested his head on his palm as was lost in his thoughts, his head down as he knew what would they would all have to know, the bell rung as teens started heading toward where he was……………………………… he thought to himself, " Kagome….what would you do?"


End file.
